


Can You Hear Me Now?

by SusieBeeca



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: BDSM, Butch/Femme, Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/F, Lingerie, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Switching, Voyeurism, bispearl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusieBeeca/pseuds/SusieBeeca
Summary: Pearl introduces Bismuth to modern technology---namely, phones. Bismuth likes the idea a little TOO much.





	Can You Hear Me Now?

It began so simply.

Pearl stared at the flickering screen of her phone for a moment before bringing it up to her face. 

“Hello?” she ventured.

Though she’d had her doubts about human technology, this piece seemed to be holding up fairly well. “Hey there, Doll,” Bismuth responded. “How’s it hanging?”

She rolled her eyes. “Just fine,” she said tentatively.

The earpiece of her phone was bubbling with a cloud of noise, but after a moment or two it dimmed, and her lover’s voice cut through it all. “Okay, sweetheart. Can you hear me?”

“I can,” Pearl answered as she slid farther down the bed.

“Good.” Static crackled over their connection, but just as Pearl switched the phone from ear to ear, Bismuth’s voice came through as strong and clear as ever. “So… tell me where you are.”

“I’m, er…” Her knobby knees pressed together, then parted again. “I’m in my room.”

“In the Temple?”

“Yes.”

In the silence that followed, Pearl rolled her toes in her slippers. Despite the distance, she could sense Bismuth’s smug grin. “All alone?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Good.” 

A few heavy breaths puffed across their transmission.

“What are you wearing?” Bismuth said, the smirk evident in her words.

She bit her lip, pretending she couldn’t feel her face heating. “The same thing I always wear. A teal-coloured sleeveless top, with a sash and---”

The guffaw startled her so much she actually sat straight up. “Don’t pull that shit with me, Doll!”

“I… I’m sure I don’t…”

“You know what I wanna hear,” she drawled. “What’s under that?”

“N…”

“And don’t you dare say ‘nothing’!” Bismuth was laughing now. “I know you bought those pretty little panties.”

Pearl tried to speak---really, she did---but all that came out was a hiccup.

“Touch yourself.”

She did.

“Mm-hmm,” came the low, dusky growl from the other end. “Where are your fingers right now, princess? Tell me.”

“M…my…” She almost dropped the phone, but rolled over on her side to keep it pressed between her cheek and the pillow. “On… on the outside… of my clit.”

“Does it feel like my tongue?”

“Nooo,” she moaned as she crossed one thigh over the other. “Not nearly…”

There was a song playing in the background---something Pearl recognized, in some dim part of her brain, but it faded as Bismuth walked away from the source of the noise. “Okay, Doll. I’m in the street now,” she murmured. “Now, tell me: what are you wearing?”

Her leggings were down around her ankles, but it made no difference---she’d already made a mess. She was drenched. Dribbles were falling from her thighs onto the mattress below.

“The sky-blue panties you bought me,” Pearl choked. “The garters. The bra.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeeeessss,” she moaned. “I’m… I’m sitting in a puddle, Bismuth. Please.”

“Good girl.” In the background, people were walking, music blaring, advertisements jingling. But Bismuth’s laugh rang through it all. “You like this?”

“I love it.”

A horn blared, and cars screeched. Bismuth was still laughing. “This is hysterical, Pearl. Some meatball is staring at me. He’s got his hand in his pocket!”

That image was unsettling, but it wasn’t enough to keep her from squirming. “Bismuth!”

“Yeah?” She snorted. “You still hot, princess?”

“Of c-course I am,” she stammered.

When she spoke again, it was like a hot lick of velvet against her skin. “Imagine I’m right there, Doll,” Bismuth whispered. “I’m planting kisses on your thighs. I’m touching your lips… your cute little tits…”

With a loud keen of desperation, Pearl began to squirm. She tried to turn her head away, but she knew that her panting was still audible. “B..Bismuth…”

“Yes?” she crooned.

“Am I allowed to… to…”

The chuckle sizzled over the phone, and despite herself, Pearl felt her spine arch right up off the mattress.

“You want to come?”

“Y-y-yess,” she said, her words slurring.

“You do that,” Bismuth said, her voice slipping down to a purr. “Come for me, Doll.”

Pearl tried to speak---oh, how she _tried_. But her voice stuttered into little whimpering gasps.

“Here’s what I want you to do.” That hot contralto dripped like honey. “You rub your little button, and you slide a finger inside yourself…”

All she could do was squeak as she complied.

“You just curl that finger up and you find your sweet spot.” Bismuth listened to the noises that came trickling through her phone. “Squeeze it, baby. Shove your fingers up in there. You just squirt, and---”

She did. She knew it. Her lover knew it, too.

“Oh, Pearl. Did you soak those pretty little panties?”

She had no voice.

“Take them off,” she commanded. “You take them off, and you hide them. You hear me, Doll?”

The only sound she could make was a broken little _“Guh”_.

“And when I get back, I’m going to find them. I’m-a tear the whole room apart, and you’re gonna lie there on the bed, dripping in your juices until I find your panties. You hear me?”

The phone had slipped from her fingers onto the mattress. Pearl forced herself to flop onto her side, pressing her sweaty cheek to the cool coverlet. “I love you, Bismuth,” she hissed.

She could have kissed the phone when she heard a delighted sigh. “I don’t just love you, Pearl,” she replied. “I adore you.”

Clearing her throat, Pearl fumbled for the ‘end call’ button. “I love you more,” she cooed before clicking it off.

She flopped back on the mattress, her eyelashes hot and sticky from the long-withheld tears. She had an order---hide her wet panties. But she knew she wasn’t going to fulfill it. She already knew how this was going to go down: Bismuth was going to come barging in the room, and with a few deft flips, Pearl would have her on her back. Lips would meet cheeks, teeth would make marks on silvery skin…

And Pearl would have her way. Just as she always did.

She crossed her legs, grinning up at the ceiling. Down from one hundred, she began to count.  
Just a matter of time.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't drunk when I wrote this. Honest.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
